Motor vehicles typically include a drive train with a primary drive, such as an internal combustion engine, which is paired with a transmission in order to provide different gear drive ratios from the engine to the drive wheels. Typically, the transmission is connected to a differential which transmits torque from the transmission to output axles, with the differential compensating for different rotational speeds of wheels attached to the output axles which occurs, for example, during turning.
Differentials are also known in the form of both spur gear differentials and bevel gear differentials. Spur gear differentials provide an advantage in that the axial length of the differential in a direction of the output axes is drastically reduced in comparison to a bevel gear differential. Spur gear differentials utilize spur gears connected to a planetary gear carrier that itself is driven by the transmission output and drives the output axles via sun gears that engage the planetary gears. Here a first set of planet gears is associated with the first sun and a second set of planet gears is associated with the second sun, with the first and second planet gears also intermeshing via the first set of planet gears axially overlapping and engaging the second set of planet gears. The number of teeth of the planet gears of both sets is equal and the number of teeth of the first and second sun gears is also equal. Generally, the teeth of the first sun gear are arranged on a crown circle with a crown circle diameter that is different than the crown circle diameter of the crown circle on which the teeth of the second sun are arranged so that the first set of planet gears meshes with only the first sun and the second set of planet gears meshes only with the second sun. Such a spur gear differential is known from U.S. Pat. No. 8,480,532, which is owned by the assignee of the present invention and is incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth.
Other experimentation with spur gear differentials has been conducted by the predecessor to the assignee of the present invention in conjunction with the Gear Research Center at the Technical University Munich and General Motors Powertrain Germany GmbH where the sun gears were provided as gears with internal ring teeth that engaged with the planet gears.
Bevel gear differentials include a carrier in which a pair of drive bevel gears are mounted that engage with a pair of driven bevel gears having a common axis that is arranged perpendicular to the common axis of the drive bevel gears. The driven bevel gears are connected to the output axels.
The automotive field continues to strive for further ways to reduce the weight of motor vehicles in order to increase efficiency. Additionally, making portions of the drive train modular for easier installation and removal of the engine, transmissions, and differential has also been a consideration in order to reduce assembly costs.
It would be beneficial to reduce the weight of the drive train of a motor vehicle as well as reduce installation space. It would also be advantageous to reduce manufacturing costs. This must all be achieved without sacrificing functionality or reliability.